oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
See Weed
See Weed is Ben's Seeweedasapien alien. Powers He has no powers. However, he is very clumsy because Ben has trouble handling his body. History OMC In Ben Makes a Friend, he appeared but didn't do anything. In BenMonsters Unite, Ben accidentally transformed into him. In Ferrick 10, he fought Evil Shocksquatch. In Only Shooting Stars, he conferred with Obama. In I Dream of Eatle, he fought Farquaad in a dream by shooting swag rays and onions and growing. In Eh, he destroyed the Baumannatorium. In Bullfrag vs. Bullfrank, he destroyed Bullfrank's house. In The New Secret of Chromastone, he tried to fight Sugilite, but was ejected. In Upchuck's Charming Day, he defeated Prince Charming by destroying the Baumannatorium. In The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour, Ben 23 used him, named Plant, Destroyer of Worlds, to fight Evil Shocksquatch. In Billy Larry's Monsterrific Pacopalooza Telethon!, he was lit on fire by Baumann. In Bugfight or the Con of Stinkfly, he was implied to have lit the Baumannatorium on fire. In Shadow Dancing, he was an accidental transformation. In Star Shrek 420: The Search for Swamp, he burned down the anonion forest. In The Treasure of the Sierra Ultimate Humungousaur, he was an accidental transformation. In Close Encounters of the American Kind, he was an accidental transformation. In The Final Frontehr, he appeared during a glitch. In The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc, he was an accidental transformation. FA In Eh New Beginning, he was an accidental transformation. In Ben 10,000 Returns Again, he was an accidental transformation. In The Crashhopperfather, he went Ultimate to stop Evil Maltruant. In Christmas With The Donald, he knocked Evil Crashhopper's leg off. In Good Maltruant is Not Helping 2: America's Most Wanted, Ben turned into him to test the Omnitrix. In Baumann (Parody of Gangnam Style by Psy), Baumann accidentally turned into him at a critical moment. He failed to save Isis, leading to Baumann's initial distaste for him. TAOO In The Root of All Ehvil, he was used by Evil Ben. Appearances OMC *Ben Makes a Friend *BenMonsters Unite (fanfiction) *Ferrick 10 *Only Shooting Stars *I Dream of Eatle (dream) *Eh *Bullfrag vs. Bullfrank *The New Secret of Chromastone *Upchuck's Charming Day *The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour (by Ben 23, Plant, Destroyer of Worlds) *Billy Larry's Monsterrific Pacopalooza Telethon! *Bugfight or the Con of Stinkfly *Shadow Dancing *Star Shrek 420: The Search for Swamp *The Treasure of the Sierra Ultimate Humungousaur *Close Encounters of the American Kind *The Final Frontehr *The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc FA *Eh New Beginning *Ben 10,000 Returns Again *The Crashhopperfather *Christmas With The Donald *Good Maltruant is Not Helping 2: America's Most Wanted *Baumann (Parody of Gangnam Style by Psy) (by Baumann, past) TAOO *The Root of All Ehvil (by Evil Ben) Trivia *He is from Oprah Makes Cartoons *He is the first original alien from OMC *Baumann hates him *See Weed predates OMC by a fairly long time. Like Dinoficus, he might even be older than OV See Also *Ultimate See Weed *See Weed/Gallery Category:Aliens Category:OMC Aliens Category:Aliens Ben doesn't like